


Wilson-Barnes Household

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: After the snap happened, Sam and Bucky decided to adopt Peter. here's how's life with Sam and Bucky while Peter was dating Harley.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Peter strolls into the compound, nodding his head to the music playing in his earpiece, enjoying every step his take, dancing lightly as he made his way to the lab, only to bumped into Bucky at the elevator.

"Hi Mr Barnes!" Peter greets him happily.

"Sup kid, what chu doing here?" Bucky asked as he stretched his sore muscles, he had just stepped out of the gym.

"Wanted to go to the lab, had to update my web serum." Peter shrugs.

"You miss Tony huh, come on I'll accompany you there." Bucky said as he swings a hand over Peter's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Hahaha how did you know i miss him." Peter chuckles nervously.

"I know you, Parker. When you miss him, you tend to visit the lab. No worries, Bruce is with Thor travelling space. You have the lab all to yourself." Bucky replies as he turns and smiles to Peter.

They walkee together to the lab, Peter put his bag down and went off to grab whatever he needed, while Bucky lay down on the couch by the corner of the lab and took a nap. Bucky woke up after an hour, as Nick Fury was calling him. 

"Sup?" Bucky answered the call.

"Yeah yeah, have you called Sam yet?" Bucky asked again as he sat up and rubs his eyes.

"Fine. Can i bring someone along then?" Bucky said again.

"Spidey." Bucky said as he rolls his eyes.

"So what it's school night. He went to germany on a school night!" Bucky groans.

"He's old enough, Nicholas!" Bucky groans again.

"Just send me the location. I'll be there." Bucky sighs and hangs up the phone.

"Spidey, up for an adventure?" Bucky asked as he walks up to Peter's table.

"Sure thing, Mr Barnes. Where are we going?" Peter asked him.

"On a mission. Come on grab your things." Bucky nudge him and they both went up to Bucky's apartment.

"Will Mr Wilson be alright if i join you?" Peter asked as he made his way into the apartment.

"He knows he can't say no to me." Bucky smirks as he toss the key on the table.

Just then Sam came out of the room, with a towel around his waist, as water drips down his torso.

"Babe, have you seen my suit?" Sam asked as he walks around the apartment, looking through the laundry basket.

"Yeah, it's in laundry room, i pop it in the dryer." Bucky said as he pulls off his tank top and walked into their bedroom.

"You do know, my suit is not supposed to be in the dryer. It will shrink!" Sam groans as he walks into the laundry room.

"Well it looks better when it's skin tight!" Bucky shouts from the bedroom.

As Sam walks back into the living room wearing his tight suit, he then realised Peter was there.

"Hey kid, what chu doing here?" Sam asked as he dries his hair.

"Well Mr Barnes wants me to join him on a mission." Peter said nervously.

"What? It's a school night, spidey. Is Barnes crazy?" Sam groans as he walks into his bedroom.

"James! The fuck is wrong with you? The child has school tomorrow!" Sam said angrily, as Bucky steps out of the shower.

"Come on, he can skip school tomorrow. It's not everyday he can get on a mission with us." Bucky chuckles as he dries his hair.

"He was on a mission with us last week, and the week before. May is gonna kill us if his grades drop." Sam sighs.

"Come on, he's the smartest guy I've met. I don't think a couple of mission gonna pull his grades down." Bucky said as he steps out of his room and went to his weapon room.

"This is a bad idea, Spidey." Sam sighs.

"If you don't want me to join the both of you, I'm okay. I can stay here and work on my web fluid." Peter shrugs.

"Pete, here you go. You need a gun, here's my favourite." Bucky said as he walks out with a gun, handing it to Peter.

"James!" Sam groans.

"Yeah, i think you need a bigger gun." Bucky said as he walks back into the room.

"You're mental!" Sam shouts.

"I think an AK47 should work." Bucky said as he came out again. 

"You're driving me to my grave." Sam groans.

"Let's go Parker!" Bucky said as he grabs Peter up and pulled him along.

"Fine! Don't listen to your boyfriend!" Sam calls out as he grabs his car keys.

"Get in the car! Guns in the back, James!" Sam said as he unlocks his car.

"Sure thing, Mr Wilson." Peter said as he opens the car door.

"Hey Pete." Bucky said as he got in the car and Sam starts the engine.

"Yes Mr Barnes?" Peter asked as he sat up in the back seat.

"Why do you still call us Mr Barnes and Mr Wilson. Didn't we say call us Sam and Bucky?" Bucky asked as he turns to him.

"Yeah, I mean it's okay to call us Mr Barnes or Mr Wilson but it's too formal. Call us by our names then." Sam said as he looks into the rear view mirror.

"Sure thing, Mr Bar.... I mean Bucky and Sam." Peter chuckles.

"See, isn't that easy." Sam chuckles.

"Alright, ETA is 30 mins. Pete, suit up alright." Bucky said as he turns back to thr front, to give Peter his privacy to change.

As they finished their mission late, Peter decided to spent the night in Sam's and Bucky's apartment. Bucky decided to make Peter some lunch as Peter got ready for school. Peter walks into the kitchen in one of Bucky's sweatshirt, hanging losely around his wrist.

"Morning Bucky." Peter yawns as he sat on the table.

"Morning Kid, I'll send you to school today. Sam has to meet Nick just now. Here have some breakfast. I'll go get change." Bucky said as he pats Peter's shoulder and walked to his room.

Peter nods and downs his cereal. He clean his bowl, and packed his lunch in his bag, just in time for Bucky to come out of his room. Bucky grabs the car keys and they both head out to Peter's school. As Bucky parks the car, by Peter's school, Peter got out of the car.

"Wanna come over today? Since it's the weekend tomorrow." Bucky asked him.

"Have to ask Aunt May. Also need to grab some clothes too." Peter said.

"Yo Penis Parker!" Flash calls out as he drives by them.

"Haha! Funny Flash!" Peter said as he rolls his eyes.

"What did you call him?" Bucky said as he got out of the car.

"Oh Penis Parker have a sugar daddy now!" Flash chuckles in his car.

"Oh you have a death wish boy!" Bucky said as he pulls out his AK47 from the back seat, pointing it to Flash.

"Stand down soldier!" Sam said as he ran up to Bucky.

"He called Peter, Penis Parker!" Bucky growls.

"Remember the rule, no guns unless mission. Plus the boy must have shit in his pants. Look at him so pale." Sam said as he points to Flash who was pale as a ghost.

"I'm lucky i decided to drop by today. Peter go on to school. Bucky, back in the car." Sam sighs, he then walks over to Flash car.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what my boyfriend did." Sam said.

"No shit. He's scary." Flash said.

"Yeah, you got to know, he's a russian assassin. And I'm the Falcon. If you think you can mess with Peter and calling him Penis Parker, boy you're crazy. Bully him one more time, and i swear I'll make your death looks like an accident. Did i make myself clear?" Sam said as he looks at Flash, Flash just nods.

"Have fun in school." Sam smirks as he walks away.

"Let's go home now, baby." Sam said as he got into the car.

"Stop pouting. I've already warned the boy. Look babe, i know how protective you are with kids. But remember the deal you made with Nick, no guns unless mission." Sam said as he turns to Bucky, kissing his cheeks.

"Fine. Peter coming over to spend the weekend with us too." Bucky said as he turns to Sam.

"Fine." Sam rolls his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter packs his bag and went off to his lockers, he grab his jacket and some of his books for his weekend trip with Sam and Bucky, as he closes his locker Ned stood next to him.

"Hey, you okay?" Ned asked him.

"I'm okay. I'm going away for the weekend with Sam and Bucky." Peter replied.

"Cool, you going for a trip?" Ned asked as he walked next to Peter.

"Yeah visiting some family." Peter said softly.

"Take care bro, text me anything." Ned said as he slings an arm over Peter's shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

"Thanks. See you." Peter said as he smiles to Ned.

Peter walks out of school, he smiles when he looks up and Bucky and Sam were already there, waiting by their car. Peter runs up to them and Bucky pulls him into a hug.

"How was school buddy?" Bucky asked as they pulled apart.

"Thanks, needed that. School was okay." Peter sighs.

"Get in the car, we're gonna have a long drive. May packed some clothes for you." Sam said as he unlocks the car, and all of them got in.

"We stopping by to pick Harley up, you okay with him?" Bucky asked as he turns in his seat.

"Yeah, i would love for my boyfriend to join us." Peter smiles softly.

"Everything is already set up for us over there, i made sure we had what we need." Sam tries to comfort Peter, Peter just nods

  
They drove off to Harley's school and picked him up and off they drove to the cabin. As they got to the cabin, both boys got their bags amd went inside, Sam and Bucky grabs the rest of the things and went into the kitchen. Bucky made light dinner for the boys.

"What you making, Bucks?" Harley asked as he went into the kitchen.

"Peter's favourite, where is he?" Bucky asked.

"He said he was tired and wanted to sleep first." Harley replies as he opens a bottle of water.

"Sure thing, I'll bring some up later. Could you help me call Sam, he was resting on the couch." Bucky said as he plates the food, Harley nods and went to wake Sam up.

"Sam, Bucky asked to wake you up. Dinner's ready." Harley wakes Sam up, Sam just groans.

"Bucks! I tried waking him up, he just groans!" Harley calls out.

"Samuel Thomas Wilson!" Bucky calls out from the kitchen.

"Jeez! I'm up!" Sam groana as he sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Where's Pete?" Sam yawns.

"In bed, he said he was tired." Harley shrugs.

"Alright, let's eat dinner then." Sam said as he stood up and walks over to the kitchen.

Bucky served them and then went up to Peter's room, Peter was sitting by the window ledge watching the sunset. Bucky clears his throat and walks in, placing the food on the bedside table.

"You alright, kid?" Bucky asked as he sat across Peter.

"Yeah I'm okay. It's just this place reminds me of things." Peter sighs as he rest his chin on his knees.

"If you don't want to do this tomorrow, then we can skip it." Bucky replied.

"No i want to. Maybe I'm just tired from the week." Peter sighs.

"You sure? We can always skip it alright. I made lasagna for you, have some and then wash up and brush your teeth and go to bed. We have to be awake early tomorrow." Bucky said as he leans forward, squeezing his thighs.

"Thanks, dad." Peter smirks.

"Don't make bring out the adoption letter." Bucky chuckles.

"Goodnight Bucks!" Peter chuckles.

"Night, Kid." Bucky replies with a smile and went back down.

As the next morning came, Peter woke up and stretch his body, he woke Harley who was next to him, and went off to shower. He heads down with Harley for breakfast where Sam made pancakes. Clint had just parked his car in the driveway.

"Sup?" Clint greet them as he walks into the kitchen by the back door.

"Hey archer!" Harley greets him.

"Where's Barnes?" Clint asked as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Gathering some firewoods for tonight with Steve. Steve came past midnight." Sam replies as he sips his coffee.

"Cool, could i get some food please. The drive here nearly killed me." Clint sighs.

"Here you go, Mr Barton." Peter said as he hands him a plate full of pancakes.

"Thanks, is Banner coming later?" Clint asked as he took a bite of his food.

"I'm already here. I came in an hour before you." Bruce chuckles as he walks into the kitchen with flowers and Thor in hand.

"You guys go ahead and eat. I'm gonna prepare the picnic in the backyard." Sam said as he downs his coffee.

"Let me help, Sam. I'm done with breakfast." Peter said.

"Let's go then." Sam said as he grabs the picnic basket, the blanket too.

As they walked to the pier, Sam lays the blanket as Peter sat the cake down. They took out the food they had packed and laid it out nicely. Clint came with pillows, while Bucky and Steve came with tiny stools. Harley had coffee and tea in hand. Bruce had flowers while Thor had the beers and soda. They sat there on the ground, watching as the water in the river flow downstream.

"You ready, Peter?" Bucky asked as he squeezed Peter's shoulder, Peter just nod.

Both of them stood up and walks to edge of the pier, Bucky holding onto some candles while Peter held the flowers close to him, Bucky set the candle down and lights it. 

"When you're ready, Pete." Bucky reassures him. 

Peter kneels to the ground and made a silent prayer, he looks at the beautiful flowers in his hands and he sighs.

"Happy Birthday Mr Stark. I hope things are better over there. I hope you can finally have your rest. I'm doing fine here with Harley and the team. Bucky and Sam takes care of me really well. Me and Harley were building a replica of your suit recently. Morgan is growing up well, i do visit her whenever I'm free. I'm making some upgrades to my suit. Please look after us from up there. Also i hope Natasha is torturing you up there, putting you in a chokehold with her thunder thighs. Send her my regards. I miss you, Mr Stark." Peter whispers as he starts to sob, his tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hey Tones, don't worry about us. I can take care of them. Just be happy wherever you are. Miss you, Buddy." Bucky said.

As if Tony was there, the candles were blew out, even if there wasn't any wind. Bucky smiles as he squeezed Peter's shoulder. Peter then lays the flowers in the stream, all of them watched as it flows downstream. Bucky pulls Peter into a hug, rubbing his back as Peter starts to cry loudly. As Peter calm down, they went back to join the rest. 

That night they made a bonfire, everyone gathered around the fire, sipping their soda and beers. Peter resting his head against Harley's shoulder, as Bucky and Sam sat across of them. Everyone was enjoying the cold breeze as Peter slowly falls asleep, Peter felt someone hugging him in his sleep.

"You've done well kid. I'm proud of you." Peter heard as the cold breeze brush his face, Peter smiles when he heard the familiar voice.

"Thank you, Mr Stark." Peter whispers as he finally fall asleep.


End file.
